fadingviolet_rings_of_halofandomcom-20200214-history
FadingViolet Rings of Halo Wiki
Summary Welcome to Rings of Halo Wiki! Here on this page, I will be giving a simple summary, and I mean simple. I don’t have all day you know. So for the information on the story I‘m making, look below! The series perspectives change depending on who is the main person in that specific chapter/book/page/whatever. There is a prophecy of three characters whom shall bring peace to the world of Elymoria. Every person in Elymoria is an Elementa, or one with a specific element as its core. There are 6 Rings of the Elements, or pieces of the ancient queen, Halo. Before The Rings were born, there was a battle between Halo and her royal kingdom, versus the monstrous beings of infected and tainted Elementals. Halo, being the last alive in her family and too weak to be next leader, went into the Alter of Elements. She split her power into 6 elements, each holding one dominant personality. She then fell into eternal slumber in the Palace of Elymoria. The Rings (Asteria of Dark, Eden of Earth, Vixen of Water, Dove of Light, Misty of Air, and Hestia of Fire) then went to power, ruling Elymoria for decades. Now, a new generation has arrived. Filled with young individuals, going through their own struggles. There will be a time in their futures where they must decide who to side with. A battle of Light versus Dark, Good versus Evil. A Ring will cause mayhem, trying to gain full control of Elymoria. Will the three, with the help of other Rings, defeat this evildoer, or shall the world be incased with destruction? Find out by going here. From the Owner The Rings of Halo is an original story idea created by me, FadingViolet. I hope to someday animate or create animatics of my stories on YouTube. All pictures are drawn by me on the screenshot drawing thing. (Cheap, I know) This is not based on any fandom, it is my own concept. There is, of course, depressing topics. To make the characters real, you need to add flaws. Some more violent and emotional than others. Each character has their own background (as they should! If your character is just a side character to fill in for a part, it should still have some sort of reasoning for it’s place!) I hope you find them real characters and in no means ‘Mary Suey’, but at the same time not ’Anti-Sue’. I take a lot of time thinking about my characters, especially at school bc who pays attention to the teacher? (dunno why I have straight A’s) But, since it is very important to the story, I have a prophecy. And what is better than that? Having my persona as one of the three in the prophecy. She isn’t a Mary Sue though! I promise! By the way, before you start reading, know that none of this sad, depressing stuff has ever happened to me. i have a pretty good life if I‘m being honest. Latest activity Category:Browse